Guy's Night
by Ekaterina Hansing
Summary: Every Friday a tournament of bravery, strength, and skill takes place in the S.H.E.I.L.D game room. It is known lovingly as Guy's night. Who will be the Guy's night Champion?
1. Tony VS Steve

**Guy's night**

_Every Friday a tournament of bravery, strength, and skill takes place in the S.H.E.I.L.D game room. It is known lovingly as Guy's night._**  
**

_**Wow! Thanks guys for giving me so much love! I will write a second chapter when I get TEN reviews...**_

* * *

S.H.E.I.L.D's game room was full of yelling, screaming, and sound.

"Ha, ha science boy, is that all you got?" Tony jumped up and down, forgetting that he too was a 'Science boy.' Bruce rolled up his sleeves."You are going _down_ Tony." Natasha shook Clint.

"Shouldn't we stop this?" Clint looked shocked."Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this _all_ _week_!" With a frustrated shake of her head, she got out her cell.

"Pepper? It's Natasha. You'd better come see this."

"GOAL!" Thor screamed. "That's right big guy! I am the air hockey KING!" They high fived in glory. Steve consolingly patted Bruce on the back.

"It's okay man. I'll take him for ya." Bruce nodded. Steve put fifty cents into the air hockey machine and it came to life again."Okay Tony, you're on." Tony arrogantly twirled the mallet in his hand.

"You sure you can take this old man? I don't want you to have a stroke when I whoop your saggy butt!"

"OOOOOOHH! Shamed!" Thor goaded. Clint turned to Natasha in excitement. "Can you believe he said that? Did you hear what he said?" Natasha rolled her eyes. "Yes, Clint. I heard him!" Steve smiled, untroubled."

"Then you shouldn't have anything to worry about. Unless you're too scared to try without your suit on." Tony's eyes narrowed.

"_Bring it_."

Steve took the first serve and Tony sent it back. For ten minutes neither could get a point in edgewise.

"Come on. Come on. Just one point!" Tony whispered. Steve wiped the sweat from his face. "I just need _one_ opening." He thought. Steve shot again and Tony blocked it. He set his jaw, and was about to return the puck again, when,"_Tony!_" Tony's hand jerked and he knocked the puck into his own goal. Clint, Steve, Bruce, and Thor cheered.

"Thor, you're supposed to be on my team!" Thor sheepishly ducked his head.

"I was, caught up in the exuberance?"

"TONY!" With a sigh, Tony turned to Pepper.

"Hey Peps." Pepper pointed at his chest.

"Don't you 'Peps' me! You promised you'd take it easy tonight."

"I know, I know. But Pepper, it's _Guy's Night_!"

"It's also time for _bed_ Mr. Stark. Say goodnight, and then we need to go." Steve snickered.

"And you boys ought to be sleeping too."

"Sorry Ma'am." Steve said repentantly. Pepper, obviously repressing a laugh, spun on heel and left. Tony slowly followed behind. At the door he turned.

"Next Friday, _you're on Cap_." The men of the avengers responded with cheers, yells, high fives, and "Yeah baby!"

"Guys night lives on." Natasha muttered.

* * *

R&R!


	2. Thor's team

**Guy's Night Chapter two.** ~Thor's team

Just wanted to say how flattered I am for all the help, favorites and subscriptions. And as I promised, since Guy's night has received ten comments Ya'll have earned yourselves a second chapter. Special thanks to frm93 for the tenth review. (I was actually scared I wouldn't get one! :D)

* * *

The agents at SHEILD began betting on Guy's night that Monday when it was announced that the game would be arm wrestling. Tradition dictated it be different every time. Thor usually ended up losing because the guys would conveniently would forget to explain the rules, but this was a game he understood well. And a game worthy to have him as the Champion.

He was more than happy to tell everyone so.

"Bruce of Posters!"

"Thor, it's Banner."

"Ah, my apologies, Jane told me they were the same thing." Bruce shrugged.

"It's different when it's your name. But anyway, what can I do for you?"

"Did you know that the Men's Tournament will be held this Friday day?"

"You mean Guy's night? Yes, I know. It's every Friday."

"Did you also know Bruce of Board, that the sport will be wrestling arms?"

"Um, yeah. I think Steve told me that." With a beaming smile, Thor gave him a hearty clap to the shoulder that made Bruce skid a few inches across the floor.

"Well, Bruce. I am going to win!"

"Really? You're going to win? How do you know?" Thor gestured to his large muscled body and laughed.

"How do I know? Look at me! I am made to win. However since you have such small chances of victoy because of your frail frame, I invite you to be on my team, and then you will be able to share a little of my glory." Bruce stroked the stubble that he'd allowed to grow on his chin.

"That's alright Thor, I think I'd rather try for myself." Thor's brow wrinkled under the heavy weight of confusion.

"But you will lose."

"The answer is no, Thor. See you Friday."

And surprisingly, everyone's answer was no. Thor couldn't understand it. "I suppose they want me to be their champion, I cannot believe they would want to lose." He went to find Mjolnir, who _always_ was on his team.

...

When guy's night finally rolled around all the agents suddenly needed the evening off. The game room was full of people crowded around a folding table and two chairs.

"Five to one that Tony won't win his first round." Agent Hill whispered to the computer intern who stood next to her. He smiled.

"You're on." Tony sat across from Clint.

"Give up Robin Hood. You can't have my money!" Barton rolled his eyes and smacked Tony's arm on the table with a satisfying thud. Tony stared at his hand in shock. The intern wordlessly put a bill into Hill's hand. Tony silently went off to sulk in a corner. Bruce sat in the chair,

"Don't go easy on me just because I'm an old decrypt scientist." Clint quirked an eyebrow and they grasped hands. Clint pushed and shoved, but somehow Bruce's hand stayed upright.

"How are you doing this, Bruce?" Clint panted through gritted teeth.

"Oh, I've been practicing a little." Clint considered giving in when Natasha caught his eye. No way could he let her see him lose. Maybe he could get Bruce to falter.

"You aren't cheating, are you Bruce? Not using your abilities." To Clint's dismay, Bruce laughed.

"Nope." Bang. Clint was out. Steve sat in the chair, but flew out moments later.

"Hey Golden Boy, Didn't you eat your Wheaties?" Steve peeled himself off the floor.

"You didn't do too amazingly either, Tony." Tony looked at the floor in disgrace. Natasha stepped up out of the crowd.

"It's nothing personal, Dr. Banner," She grasped his hand in the most unfeminine way possible.

"But this one's for Clint." Slam! Crack! Bruce gasped, and wondered if he had a fracture.

"I think I understand." Thor stepped up to the table, then jerked back.

"Wait a minute. I cannot fight a _woman_!" Clint's eyes widened upon hearing this. Now Thor was going to _lose_ to a girl.

"Look Thor, I'm the last person to fight. So either you get over your gender superiority or you forfeit."

"A prince does not forfeit."

"_Then sit down_." Thor grudgingly sat and took her hand.

"I do not want to-" Smack! "We have not started yet!"

"Okay then, Start." _Smack! _

"I GET TO SAY START!" He took a deep breath. "We may start." _SMACK! _Thor's hand lay on the table for the third time. "How did you do it?" He demanded. Natasha accepted a peck on the cheek from Clint, and cheers and applause from the team.

"Turns out Guy's Night _isn't_ only for men Thor. I guess you should have been on my team."

Bruce laughed.

* * *

Ya'll had better review now! I wrote it super long just for you. All it takes is a one word comment to make my day!


End file.
